Online games that let players construct and/or manage organized game spaces are generally known. In those systems, the players are typically enabled to initiate requests to perform game actions in the game spaces through game interfaces implemented on client computers. For example, players may be enabled to build their game spaces from constituent parts—e.g., a building, a town, a city, a realm, a kingdom and/or any other constituent parts. In those online games, execution of some game actions may be instantaneous, such as maneuvering characters; and execution of some other game actions may be associated with various requirements. For example, the requirements may include a resource requirement that specifies a set of one or more resources that will be consumed by the execution of a corresponding game action; a wait-period requirement that specifies the player must wait for a time period before the execution of the game action completes; and/or any other requirements